


Index of relevant Trivia and Data

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: The Amell Chronicles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dates, Gen, Timeline, trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: Index of dates relevant to The Amell Chronicles





	

Months & Celebrations

 

  1. Wintermarch (Fisrstday, [Celebration of the new year and checking if family is still alive in remote areas]
  2. Guardian  (Wintersend [ Tourneys and Engagements ])
  3. Drakonis
  4. Cloudreach
  5. Bloomigtide (Summerday [ Joy, Marriages , Coming of age ceremonies])
  6. Justinian
  7. Solace
  8. August  (All Soul’s Day [ Remembrance of the Dead ])
  9. Kingsway
  10. Harvestmare
  11. Firstfall (Satinalia [Christmas/Mardi Gras] 
  12. Faring



 

Birthdays

 

  * Alistair  30th Kingsway  9:10 Dragon
  * Amell  11th Wintermarch 9:12 Dragon
  * Hawke 19th Bloomingtide  9:07 Dragon
  * Kieran 4th Cloudreach  9:32 Dragon
  * Cullen 20th Guardian 9:11 Dragon
  * Inquisitor Trevelyan 6th August 9:17 Dragon



 

Other Dates

 

  * 9:30 The Hawkes flee Ferelden
  * 9:30 - 9:31 5th Blight
  * 9:31 Hawke goes to the Deep Roads Expedition
  * 9:31 Solace  End of the 5th Blight
  * 9:32 Battle of Amaranthine
  * 9:34 Qunari Invasion of Kirkwall
  * 9:36 Vigil’s Keep finishes rebuilding
  * 9:37 Warden Commander Amell leaves to search for a cure to The Calling
  * 9:37 Battle of Kirkwall
  * 9:40 Start of Hostilities in the Orlesian Civil War
  * 9:40 (Mid)  The False Calling begins to sound in Thedas
  * 9:40 Denouncement of the Nevarran Accord
  * 9:40 Seeker Cassandra Interrogates Varric Thethras
  * 9:41 Wintermarch  Conclave in the Temple of Sacred Ashes 
  * 9:41- 9:42 Inquisition’s Tenure
  * 9:41 Conclusion of the Orlesian Civil War
  * 9:42 Cloudreach Battle of Adamant
  * 9:42 Justinian  Defeat of Corypheous
  * 9:43 Guardian  Divine Victoria’s Coronation 
  * 9:44 (Mid)  Exalted Council in Halamshiral




End file.
